Takeout Cups
by thegirlfrommod4A
Summary: Of all the things to miss...fluffy as heck, I own nothing. Three shot. I really, really love this ship.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING! I was walking home from a local coffee shop, in the snow, drinking a butterbeer, and thought, "This would be really cute as a Scorose story." So here it is as a scorose story, set in their 7th year. Reviews are butterbeer, which, if you haven't had the chance to try it, tastes like caramel, cinnamon, and childhood dreams come true.

Rose Weasley loved the wizarding world. She did. She really truly did. However, there were certain small things missing from it that drove her nuts. Like pens. and blue jeans. and takeout cups. Right now, she was grousing about that last one.

"You know they have Butterbeer at Hogwarts, right?" commented her boyfriend of two years, Scorpius Malfoy. "Yeah, but it never tastes quite the same as the stuff from the Three Broomsticks." She sighed. "And it would keep my hands warm on the way back to the castle." Scorpius looked pointedly at where their gloved hands were joined. "My other hand!" Rose protested, laughing and pulling it out of her pocket for a moment, flailing it around a bit, even as she squeezed his hand with the other. "Alright then. If you say so Rosie-Posie." he teased, laughing as she stuck her tongue out at the nickname.

After Rose went upstairs and to bed later that night, Scorpius stayed in the Ravenclaw common room for a while, thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING! Thank you for reading, and please review if you are so inclined. LunaNotLoony did and she is fantastic for it! This chapter takes place one month after the last one. It was originally WAY longer, but I split it into two, so now this is a threeshot. is that a thing?

"Rose, hurry up, we have to meet everyone at the shrieking shack for the big snowball fight in 20 minutes!" Scorpius hollered up the stairs to the girls dorms.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she called back "I have to make sure I stay warm, you know how long this thing goes on for!" He laughed. The snowball fight had started in James and Fred's first year with them throwing a couple at each other. It had since grown into what was pretty much a Hogwarts-wide fort-building-snowball-throwing-laughter-inducing extravaganza. This year was the first without James and Fred being students, but Rose and Scorpius were sure that Molly, the current Weasley 7th year, would do just fine in making sure everything ran smoothly. If there were two things you could say about Molly, they were that she could cook, and that she had the best organizational skills of anyone in the clan, and probably in all of Hogwarts. Scorpius' thought process was interrupted by Rose flinging herself off of the staircase and into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around. The second her feet hit the floor, she took off.

"Scorpius let's goooooo" She whooped, pulling him by the hand through the common room entrance. He laughed as the two of them raced through the castle and out the doors, stopping only briefly to be looked over by Stethson, the caretaker. Unlike his predecessor, Filch, Stethson was a large cheerful man who most students were pretty sure would rather be planning pranks than stopping them. When they were done, they headed for the shrieking shack, just in time to see Molly, from atop a gignormous ice podium, read the "Official Unofficial Hogwarts Snowball Fight Document of Rules and Requirements and Random Stuff" that had been established in Fred and James's fifth years when large numbers of non-Weasleys started to get involved. The second she finished, the crowd repeated back the oath ("I Solemnly Swear to Uphold the Honor and Chaos of the Official Unofficial Hogwarts Snowball Fight Document of Rules, Regulations, and Random Stuff as I Participate in the Official Unofficial Hogwarts Snowball Fight") . Then, as the seventh years grinned savagely and the third years glanced around for places to hide, the battle was on.


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING! And here's the last part of the story. Thanks again to everyone for reading, and a special thank you to ToLazyToTry for the review on chapter 2. This is about two hours after the end of the previous chapter. Enjoy!

"Whew! That was a long one!" Rose panted as they slid into a two-seat booth near the front window of the Three Broomsticks. "It was!" Scorpius agreed, stomping his boots a bit to get the snow off. "I'm glad Elsie MacMillan came out champion though. I feel like people usually just look past her." Scorpius nodded in agreement as Miss Rosemerta, daughter of the Madame from their parents' day, came over.

"Two Butterbeers please" He requested. "Of course!" She replied, winking at him. Rose winced. Miss Rosemerta was as pretty as her mother, and she had just winked at Scorpius. "What was that about?" she asked him. "What?" he replied, confused. "She...nevermind." Scorpius looked at her doubtfully, but the drinks came and the topic was dropped. They spent the rest of the afternoon working through their drinks and greeting other snowball fighters that came through the door.

Just before it was time to leave, Miss Rosemerta stopped by their table again. "Anything else?" She questioned, smiling at them. "Two more butterbeers please" Scorpius replied. "Are you sure we have time?" Rose asked. They would have to leave in only a few minutes, and she didn't want to be rushed. "I'm sure it will be fine!" Miss Rosemerta replied. She winked again as she left, and this time, Scorpius winked back.

"Okay, seriously. What?" Rose demanded. "What?" Scorpius asked again. "I am 100% sure that you and Miss Rosemerta just winked at each other. So, what? What's going on?"As she finished talking, Scorpius started grinning. "What?" Rose said again, the slightest of edges to her voice this time. "This." Said Miss Rosemerta, her lips curling upwards at the look on Rose's face. There, on the table between her and Scorpius, were two takeout cups full of butterbeer.

"You've got quite a boyfriend there Miss Weasley." she said. With one last wink, this time at Rose, she headed back towards the kitchen. "You...you...you..." "Sent some letters and got you takeout cups? Yes. When I winked back, that was her signal to bring them" replied Scorpius, beaming. "Sorry if it got you nervous." "Well, I was going to say are the best boyfriend ever, but yours works. And I was more curious than anything." Rose replied as they headed out the door. "I'll take the best boyfriend bit thanks." He replied. As they headed back to the castle, it started to snow again.

Rose didn't mind the cold though. She had a takeout cup of butterbeer to keep one hand warm, and, more importantly, her boyfriend's for the other.


End file.
